


Wrong Number

by Arlana



Series: Wrong Number [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidential Sexting, And knows hes hot, But also, Humor, It wasn't suppose to be this long, Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned cross dressing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Semi Swears, Semi is a Flirt, Semi is a HOT MESS, Tendou is a good friend, a lot of texting, they're in university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: People send wrong messages all the time.HoweverWhat he sent was never suppose to be seen by anyone other than Satori and him. It was an agreed upon pact, sworn to secrecy with the promise of broken kneecaps if anyone were to find out. And now he had just outed himself and his secret to theoneperson who he never wanted to know about it.The bright display taunting him as it read the name:Ushijima Wakatoshi.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> You can't convince me that Tendou and Semi aren't the best of friends when it comes to secrets. They definitely come off as snarky to each other but theres a lot of love there. 
> 
> I had way too much fun with this and the muses of writing are really looking out for me because I wrote all of this in less than a day?

Shit.

ShitShit – fuck – Shit

FUCK

Unbelievingly Semi's eyes stared at the luminated screen of his phone. His most recent conversations were pulled up and to his horror he had just confirmed that he sent the attachment to the wrong person. His eyes unfocusing as his heart rate leapt through the roof.

Under any other circumstance that would've been fine, he could play it off and they could laugh about it later. People send wrong messages all the time.

However

What he sent was never suppose to be seen by anyone other than Satori and him. It was an agreed upon pact, sworn to secrecy with the promise of broken kneecaps if anyone were to find out. And now he had just outed himself and his secret to the _one_ person who he never wanted to know about it.

The bright display taunting him as it read the name: **Ushijima Wakatoshi**.

There it was: a text never meant for his eyes, sent by Semi himself who obviously had been too distracted to check for the correct contact.

And right underneath were pictures taken earlier in the day; when his package had arrived and he had been far too excited to try on the new pieces and show Tendou.

The shots weren’t amazing or professional by any means but Semi had gotten pretty good at figuring out his angles. And if he dare say it he looked pretty damn hot in them.

But that wasn't the point.

His life was over.

He was going to have to cut off all contact with his friends and move the hell out of the prefecture at the least and maybe to another country. He could possibly keep Reon in his life and maybe even Tendou too. But otherwise he would just have to disappear and start a new life somewhere else.

Good bye Miyagi.

At least his only saving grace for now was the fact that the message hadn't been opened yet. The little check next to the message indicated that it had unfortunately been delivered but the unknowing recipient had yet to open it.

Small miracles.

Startled by the buzzing of his phone Semi almost threw the thing across the room, if it hadn't been for his brain working in overdrive already the poor phone would have been shattered all over the wall and floor. Too bad that couldn’t fix his problem

_**Tendou Satori** _  
_Read 2:48 PM _

_SemiSemi!!!! _  
_Did ya find out what happened????_  
_ ( ´ ▽ ` )_

Groaning to himself Semi contemplated how he was going to explain the situation to the redhead. All this time he was worried that Tendou would screw him over with his big mouth but he was the screw up in the end.

_**Me**_   
_2:54 PM _

_I screwed up Satori, I fucked up big time. _  
_I need to leave the country now. _  
_It was nice knowing you. _  
_You were a dick sometimes and hella annoying others. _  
_But I’m going to miss you._

It sounded dramatic but an embarrassment like this came once in a lifetime and Semi could at least try to get some laughs out of it before the panic fully set in.

_ **Tendou Satori ** _  
_ Read 2:56 PM_

_Whooooaaa. SemiSemi what happened????_  
_ Pls don't leave me. I love you ( *3*)_

_ **Me** _  
_ 2:57 PM_

_You didn't get the pics because I sent them to _  
_WAKATOSHI_  
_ My life is over._

_ **Tendou Satori** _  
_ Read 2:59 PM_

_BAHAHAHA NO WAY_  
_ And you threatened me over it????_  
_ I guess that’s how life works_  
_ (-▽-）_

_ **Me ** _  
_ 3:00 PM_

_Stop laughing!_  
_ This is serious Satori._  
_ I can never speak to him again._  
_ I need to block him from my life now._

_ **Tendou Satori ** _  
_ Read 3:00 PM_

_Awwww SemiSemi!!!_  
_ Its not that bad._  
_ I’m sure Wakatoshi-kun won't hold it over you. _  
_You know he's not like that._  
_ Besides! This could be a good thing!!_  
_ ( ♡ u♡)_

_ **Me** _  
_ 3:01_

_Maybe I’m missing something._  
_ But…_  
_ EXPLAIN to me how this could be good???_  
_ No one was ever suppose to find out!  
YOU found you because you're nosey._

It was true, Semi had never intended for anyone to ever know about this. He kept it a well guarded secret, something for him and him only (and maybe, _maybe_, he would let hypothetical partners know but that was still up for debate). If Tendou hadn't volunteered to help him move into his apartment and hadn't gone rooting around in some boxes marked PRIVATE in big bold letters then the amount of people that knew would still sit at its desired ‘1’.

_ **Tendou Satori** _  
_ Read 3:03 PM_

_Well! You’ve been pining after Wakatoshi-kun_  
_since high school yeah???_  
_Maybe this will be it!!_  
_ Wakatoshi-kun could totally open the message _  
_ and I dunno LIKES what he sees???_  
_ Look on the bright side!_  
_ °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°_

_ **Me** _  
_ 3:04 PM_

_I don’t know what reality you're living in…_  
_ But it isn't this one!_  
_ OR Wakatoshi could totally think it’s weird and  
it'll be awkward for the rest of our lives._

_ **Tendou Satori ** _  
_ Read 3:05 PM_

_You never know!!!_  
_ Have faith!_  
_ This could be your chance!_  
_ It could have been worse!!_  
_ They could have been nudes._

_ **Me** _  
_ 3:05 PM_

_They might as well have been!_  
_ You’ve seen those pictures!!_  
_ They're private and borderline sexting._  
_ If anyone saw that you got those from me you  
know how it would look!_

Ugh. The rollercoaster of emotions running through Semi could not be good for this health.

Tendou was a good friend, the best type of friend honestly, when he found of about Semi's…proclivities about owning and wearing lingerie he didn’t judge. Instead he sent over links to website and shops that Semi would have liked and even went as far as to request pictures to help him choose.

_“Because your clothing choices are so uncool.”_ He had said.

He always encouraged Semi to wear whatever he liked and even showered him in compliments when Semi showed him something new. Their relationship was strange in that essence but Semi trusted no one else outside of Tendou with his secret.

_ **Tendou Satori ** _  
_ Read 3:07 PM_

_ I know. I know._  
_ We can come up with an explanation together _  
_later!_  
_I have to get ready for class now. _  
_But I’ll text you as soon as I’m out!_  
_ Don't stress SemiSemi!_  
_ ♡♡♡♡♡_

With a sigh Semi sent back a quick reply before putting his phone down, he rubbed his eyes and tried to think more positively. The first text to Ushijima had been over an hour ago and nothing had happened. He was in the clear for now and if luck was on his side Ushijima would either just ignore it or at the very least not look at it until much, much later.

Unlocking his phone Semi opened back up his image gallery. He had deleted several dozen pictures from this morning and the few left where what was suppose to have to gone to Tendou.

Set against the background of his bedroom Semi had taken a few shots of him posing with new articles for his personal collection.

The first was him standing in a simple satin wine coloured nightie with black lace all over the bust and the same lace repeated at the bottom with a scalloped trim. Given his height the dress fell just barely mid-thigh, cinched at the waist a little but otherwise was cut to be formless. It was simple, something that could be innocent and just for sleeping in. He wasn’t exposing anything and it certainly was very tame as far as lingerie went.

The next however was a little less innocent. It was another nightie, royal blue and in a similar cut. This time with a nearly sheer crème coloured lace bodice. Otherwise it was there was not much else to note.

The second to last photo was where it started getting a little racy. Semi had gone from simple wearable dresses to babydoll nighties. There were cutouts at the sides and the silky sheer lilac fabric hugged his body, flaring at his waist and ended right at his hips. It really wasn't hiding much and had come with matching panties and stockings.

The last photo, and consequently the first photo Ushijima would see once he opened the message, was the most provocative. Moving away from the dresses the last set Semi had gotten for himself was a two piece set of maroon coloured lace. The bralette had several straps going across his chest and back, the panties were a simple cut, cheekies if he remembered correctly, and trimmed with an obscene amount of lace. The look was completed with a pair black semi-opaque stockings and a garter belt.

There was no way he could come up with a plausible excuse for those.

Groaning, Semi accepted the fact that he was well and truly _fucked_. At least their friendship had a good run for a few years. Though, sitting around worrying would do him no good as he has to wait the torturous 2 hours before Tendou was out of class. With a sigh Semi heaved himself up to make him something to eat, keeping busy and his mind off his phone would probably help.

For the second time that day Semi almost murders his phone when its ringing catches him off guard. It was too early for Tendou to already be out of class and unless someone was in dire need of something he hardly ever recieved calls.

Picking up the device Semi froze at the caller ID: **Ushijima Wakatoshi **

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Absolutely not.

Semi was not going to pick up the phone when he still doesn't have his story straight.

He stares as the ringing continues, waiting with bated breath for it to finally go to voicemail after another five agonizing seconds. However, that was certainly not the end of it. As soon as the ringing stopped a text came through.

_**Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
Recieved 4:23 PM_

_Eita? _  
_Please pick up._

Swiping away the notification Semi pretends like he didn't see the message and that his heart wasn’t currently trying to escape his ribcage. Another notification comes in soon afterward as he continued with his pacing around, the phone clutched in his hand as he tortured himself with letting another call to go to voicemail.

_ **Ushijima Wakatoshi** _  
_ Received 4:25 PM_

_Eita. I would like to talk to you._  
_ Please pick up._

Another call comes in and Semi allows it to go to voicemail yet again. The ringing and calls finally stop and no more messages come through, Semi lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, heart hammering away at his chest. _Just one more hour_ he says to himself, one more hour and Tendou will be out of class and then he'll be somewhat ready to face Ushijima.

Putting the phone down he tries to keep occupied as the seconds tick by. He forces himself to stop checking the ticking clock on the wall but that was becoming more and more difficult as his patience was wearing down. His attempt to start some readings for classes ends up in failure as he realised he certainly was not retaining any of the information with his mind elsewhere.

Checking the clock again he found that he had only been successful in being distracted for 15 minutes. Most of which his phone had been vibrating nonstop.

After much internal struggling Semi gives in and checks the device, only to suddenly be ambushed by a slew of texts from Tendou.

_ **Tendou Satori ** _  
_ Received 4:28 PM_

_SEMISEMI!!!!!!_  
_ Wakatoshi-kun is texting me!!!_

_Received 4:29 PM_  
_ He says you’re not picking up???_

_Received 4:30 PM_  
_ I think it’s time to face the music_  
_ He sounds worried????_

_Received 4:37 PM_  
_ He definitely saw the pictures._

_Received 4:38 PM_  
_ He’s not mad or anything????_  
_ He just wants to talk??_

_Received 4:41 PM_  
_ You should call him back!!_  
_ He says he'll stop bothering you and wait for a  
reply._

_Received 4:42 PM_  
_ I need to stop now bc I’m in class._  
_ But talk to him!!!_  
_ I’m here if you need me_  
_ Everything’s gonna be ok!_  
_ (ノ*゜▽゜*)ノ_

Not knowing what to do now that Ushijima had gone to Tendou Semi sits down and processes the new information.

Ushijima has most definitely seen the photos now. He hasn't said anything that could be misconstrued as negative. He contacted Tendou when he realized that he would be unable to reach Semi. And he and Tendou obviously spoke about the pictures.

Semi had never known Tendou to be a liar, or at least he wouldn’t lie to Semi if he knew he was in a delicate position.

With that being said he could wait it out. He could wait until Tendou was out of class and talk with him first before responding to Ushijima; the problem was Tendou still had class for another half hour and Semi didn't think he could wait that long.

A heartbeat passes before he makes an impulsive decision, snatching up his phone like a lifeline. Dragging himself up from the couch Semi makes his way to his bedroom, closing the door even though he lived alone, and making himself comfortable amidst his blankets and pillows.

He pulls up the contact and takes a deep breath, gathering the courage to actually do what needed to be done, with trembling fingers he presses the call icon and brings the phone to his ear.

“I’m so sorry!” The words tumble out of his mouth as soon as he hears the other end pick up. Might as well rip the band-aid off and get it over with instead of beating around the bush. “I am so, so, _so_ sorry Wakatoshi. I sent those pictures to the wrong number. You weren't suppose to see that. I meant to send those to Satori.”

The line went silent for a few moments and all Semi could hear was the pulsing of blood in his veins and the exponential increase in his heart rate.

_“For Satori?”_ Ushijima's voice was even, calm like it always was and in the deep baritone Semi knew well. However, it may just have been the blood pounding in his ears but, did Ushijima sound disappointed?

“Yes. For Satori…h-he, or rather I always show him when I’ve bought something new.” Chewing at his bottom lip Semi in parts wanted to die from the mortification but he also wanted to make sure Ushijima didn’t walk away weirded out and hopefully with a friendship intact.

_“Ah. So you two are…?”_ Ushijima didn't need to finish the train of thought because Semi knew exactly what he was implying. But that tone, it didn’t seem right.

“Oh! Oh Gods no Wakatoshi. We would-I-I mean I would never-no. We are not dating Wakatoshi. I don't think I could ever be with him like that.”

_“Ah. So then…?”_ Confusion was evident in the other’s voice and Semi almost laughs thinking about the furrow that must be in Ushijima's brows.

Swallowing thickly Semi bites the bullet and comes clean, “I just…y’know I like wearing those types of things. I think they feel nice and I like how it looks. I like how it looks on me. He – Satori – he found out on accident. He was digging through some of my stuff and found my stash. He's been really good about keeping it a secret, he even sends me links to things he thinks I might like. He's just a good supportive friend. But there is absolutely nothing going on between us.”

_“I see.” _

“Y-yeah. So I’m really sorry for the mix up. I’ll be more careful in the future.”

Neither said anything for a while. The anxiety and tension was gone but there was still an awkwardness between them, Semi waited because he felt that Ushijima had more to say and he wanted to leave the conversation knowing where they stood.

_“Are you still there, Eita?” _

“I'm here.”

_“You said that there was more?” _

“…of the stuff? Yeah, I have a decent amount of things from over the years…?”

_“Could I – or rather, would I be able to see more?”_ Semi nearly choked on his tongue at the sudden request. He had to pull his phone away from his face to make sure that he was indeed talking to Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have expected this to be the outcome. A hot blush burned his cheeks as the meaning of it all settled in. Ushijima wasn't being driven away by his little secret, the man was actively trying to find out more.

“I-I-I suppose so? I just, I’m sorry, did you really mean to say that Wakatoshi?”

_“Yes. I would be very interested in recieving more pictures like the ones from today. They were…a wonderful surprise.” _

Oh God.

The hitch in his breath must’ve been louder than he thought because in the next second Ushijima was backtracking, _“…only if that is okay with you Eita. I realise that I am asking for something deeply personal from you.” _

“Just let me get this straight for a second. You, Ushijima Wakatoshi, are asking me, Semi Eita, for pictures of me wearing my deep dark secret collection of lingerie. Yeah?”

_“Well I suppose when you put it that way, yes I am.”_ Face palming Semi could feel the heat radiating from his face, it was all unreal. The entire conversation, the entire day, it all had to be fake and he had to be waking up at some point soon. He didn't know how much more he could take.

“Why?” the word certainly came out more whiney than expected but it got the point across.

_“Because I enjoyed them, you look very...good in those things and I liked seeing them on you. I like looking at you.”_ He was sure his ears weren’t deceiving him this time. Ushijima's voice had been gradually getting lower and lower as the conversation went on, Semi was sure of it. The deep baritone had dropped octaves and was huskier, the realization of that made Semi squirm as heat trickled down into his abdomen.

“Yeah, okay. What are you doing later? If you want to see more you can come over and I'll show you in person. Better than just pictures.” Semi says coyly, he could hear a grunt from the other end and wonders briefly if that had been to much.

_“I have practice, but I can come over afterwards. Would you like to have dinner?”_ Ever so formal, even then there were thinly veiled allusions to sex involved.

“Yes. I'll get started on dinner while you're at practice. Sound good?”

_“Yes. Good bye Eita.” _

“I'll be waiting, Wakatoshi.” He purrs the other's name before hanging up. Checking his phone he finds that he and Wakatoshi had been talking for longer than expected, there was a waiting text from Tendou as well.

_ **Tendou Satori** _  
_ Recieved 5:21 PM_

_So???? Did you talk??_

_**Me** _  
_ 5:28 PM_

_We did, yes._  
_ Everything is settled now._

_**Tendou Satori ** _  
_ Read 5:30 PM_

_Waaahhh the way you say that sounds so serious!!_  
_ It worked out just fine right?_  
_ I told you you had nothing to worry about._  
_ (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*_

_**Me** _  
_ 5:31 PM_

_Yeah. We're good now._  
_ Better than good actually_  
_ （˶^◡ ^˶）_

_**Tendou Satori ** _  
_ Read 5:31 PM_

_Yaaaaaay SemiSemi_  
_ I’m happy for you!!!_  
_ To be honest Wakatoshi-kun sounded scary over_  
_ text when I told him that those pictures were for me!!_  
_ ( ⁰□ ⁰)_

_**Me** _  
_ 5:32 PM_

_You told him that?????_

** _Tendou Satori_**  
_Read 5:33 PM_

_I didn’t really say it like that!!_  
_ But Wakatoshi-kun totally went quiet when I told him._  
_ But it’s okay now!!_  
_ Now you can send him pictures too, he'll appreciate and_  
_ enjoy them more than I can!_  
_ (♡ 3♡)_

Semi laughed to himself lightly before exiting out of the conversation. There was still enough light out for him to take some decent pictures with the afternoon light filtering in and sunset hues would look so pretty against some of the fabric of his sets.

Deciding that he would get a head start on some of promised pictures Semi opens up his drawers and picks out some things he’s sure Ushijima would be interested in and gets dressed, after all he did have a date in a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I found out that Semi was a Scorpio so much of my headcannons has been about him exploring sexuality and being really sensual and into these types of things because have you ever met a Scorpio that wasn't a little vain and a little (or a lot) flirty???
> 
> And Tendou is a Taurus (albeit Gemini cusp), they don't usually get along with Scorpios super well but are a nice grounding factor with all the water and feels that a Scorpio has, so their relationship would seem a little dysfunctional but both make the friendship work. 
> 
> And let us not forget that Ushijima is a Leo???? The most fiery of the fire signs!! Leo's love attention but are also really passionate and loving in so many ways and MOST OF ALL. LEOS AND SCORPIOS CAN EXTREMELY COMPATIBLE. (It just depends on the person and lowkey Ushijima gives off some Earth sign vibes so like that helps it too.)
> 
> Please excuse me as I bring all of my astrology nonsense into this. (♡~♡)
> 
> (On a side note a massive amount of respect for anyone that does chatfics, the formatting took me such a long time and I used to to be a computer science major so basic HTML is a breeze! Making sure all the correct breaks were in place was tedious and reminded me of the days I use to have format websites to make everything pretty)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
